1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for monitoring the level of fluids.
2. Problem To Be Solved
In many industrial, commercial and residential settings, it is often necessary to monitor the level of fluids, such as water, fuel or oil, which is stored in tanks or other fluid holding apparatuses. Conventional fluid monitoring systems typically utilize a device that is located on the fluid storage tank which provides a visual readout of the fluid level. Such conventional systems typically use a float-type gauge that includes a pivoted or swinging arm carrying a float at its outer end. A vertically oriented rod having a top end and a bottom end is pivotally attached to the swinging arm. As the float rises and falls with the fluid level, the vertically oriented rod also rises and falls. An indicator device comprising a transparent tube or container having indicia thereon is located above the tank. The top end of the vertically oriented rod is movably disposed within the plastic tube. A scale comprising indicia is formed on the plastic tube to enable visual monitoring of the indicator. The scale may be configured to provide units of measure in fractions of the capacity of the tank or containing apparatus or in gallons, liters, etc. Such a conventional system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,844.
A significant disadvantage of the conventional system described above is that the monitoring of the fluid level must take place at the fluid tank. This creates a significant inconvenience when the fluid storage tank or container is at a remote location.
Another disadvantage of the conventional system described above is that when a plurality of fluid storage tanks are present, determining the fluid level in all the tanks can be a time consuming process.
The disadvantages described above also apply to residential settings. For example, in most homes, heating fuel tanks are typically located in the basement. Use of the conventional fluid monitoring system described above requires that the home owner descend into the basement to visually monitor the fuel level in the tank. Descending into the basement may be very difficult for the elderly and may even be impossible for the handicapped.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the conventional fluid level monitoring systems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for monitoring the level of fluid in a fluid storage tank or container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for monitoring the level of fluid in a fluid storage tank or container that provides information concerning fluid level to a location remote from the fluid storage tank or container.
It is a further object of the present invention a new and improved system for monitoring the level of fluid in a fluid storage tank or container that can be manufactured inexpensively.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for monitoring the level of fluid in a fluid storage tank or container that measures the fluid level in the fluid storage tank or container with a high degree of accuracy.
It is another object of the present invention to a new and improved system for monitoring the level of fluid in a fluid storage tank or container that can inexpensively be integrated with existing fluid storage tanks or containers.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of the ensuing description of the present invention.